


Alone

by jeonsan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Angst, Heavily based/inspired on Mingyu's Al1 teaser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsan/pseuds/jeonsan
Summary: "In the settling silence, in the empty roomI hear my ringing heartbeatAs if it’s singing out of lonelinessThe sound of the rain cries outside the windowYou’re not here now, you’re not hereI try to comfort my heart butI’m still chasing after the afterimage of you"





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Will publish the first chapter soon.

Will publish soon.


End file.
